City of hope
by Kalkervic5150
Summary: Shikamaru grows up in a harsh and real world. The city is run by an evil organization and all that was pure is now lost. Only one person has enough skill to change a city of misery into a city of hope.
1. prologue

Okay folks, new story time. This time it is nothing but SHIKA! I love shika ^_^. and yes there will be pairings in here. This is just to set up the story, so the actual story hasn't started but I do love when characters have a dark and depressing past. so yea...enjoy the prologue.

"I don't know pops, it all seems too troublesome…" a young boy with his hair in a high ponytail stated to his father. "Oh yea, and why is that?" the older man replied with an eager expression, waiting for his son's answer. "Why would some guy go and fight off hundreds of men, slay a huge dragon AND defeat an evil witch, just for some girl he has never even met before and for all he knows is a total bi.." "Shikamaru, I think you just don't understand." the father stated, cutting off his son. "It isn't weather or not the girl is rude or ugly, it's about being the hero and protecting ones in need, especially if it is a lady." He said chuckling. "I still don't understand, troublesome fairy tales, there is no way I'd go through that much work to protect any stranger, even if it is a girl." Shikamaru fussed as he crossed his arms after closing the book. His father just let out a little laugh and rubbed his son's hair. "Maybe when your older you will understand that a time will come when you must through all your personal feelings and cares away in order to be the protector. After all, wouldn't you rather be the hero of a story instead of the villain?" Shikaku asked. "come on dad, everyone knows fairy tales and superheroes aren't real, they don't exist." Shika argued throwing his hands in the air for an over dramatic effect. "Ah, but your wrong their son, heroes and villains are real, you will figure that out one day, and it will be the day that you decide weather or not you will be the hero…or the villain!" Shikaku said rather loudly while tickling his son. "hahaha o-okay, just hahaha just s-stop!" Shikamaru laughed, trying to get away. "Alright, that's enough story time, it's getting late, we are going to miss the movie if we don't hurry." Shikaku stated looking at his watch. With that, Shikamaru put away the book and walked out the door with his father.

It was around ten when the movie had ended, it was a film that featured a main character going through the trials and tribulations of making the right decisions, with the help of a watch that controlled time. Shikamaru wasn't focused on the plot, just the action. Shikaku decided to take his son to get some ice cream across the street. Shikamaru was more than happy to oblige. As they walked out of the shop they heard a rather loud scream coming from the alley followed by a loud crash of someone knocking over a trash can. "What was that?" Shikamaru asked, pausing eating his ice cream. His father took hold of his son's hand. "I don't know, but stay close." He then walked towards the alley way and peered into it. A rather large built man had a women pinned against a wall. Shikaku tried to focus on what they were saying.

"GET OFF ME, SOMEBODY HELP!" The woman frantically shouted, trying to fend off the attacker, but to no avail as he roughly slammed her head against the wall. "shut up bitch, unless you want this to be a lot more painful than I intend it to be." The man said as he gripped her hair tighter.

"Shikamaru, stay here and don't move, I'm going to go help that woman." Shikaku commanded as he took a step forward. "Dad, don't do it, let's just go. This isn't any of our business." Shikamaru countered, trying to leave. "Shika, remember our talk about heroes and villains, this is a moment when you must take the path of a hero or a villain. Now stay and try not to make any noise." Shikaku walked into the alleyway. "HEY, what's going on here?"

The man looked over in surprise. "Beat it pal, this doesn't concern you." He said, trying to restrain the woman who had a look of fear in her eyes. "let her go now!" Shikaku said going up to the man, trying to pry him off. "HEY HEY, if you don't want to get hurt buddy, I suggest you move it." He man said trying to get Shikaku off of him as well as hold the woman. "I SAID GET OFF!" the man shouted as he withdrew his knife and stabbed Shikaku in the stomach, blood pouring from the wound as the attacker withdrew the blade. The woman took this time to shove her attacker away and run off. Shikaku doubled over in pain as he dropped to his knees, the attacker staring in a trance for a moment before running off.

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide as his ice cream fell to the ground. "FATHER!"

He shouted as he ran to his fathers side. "DAD!" Shikamaru gripped his fathers shoulders in concern. Shikaku collapsed to the ground, still clutching his wound. The world was going dark as he heard his son's words.

"YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO HEROES DAD, YOU SEE WHAT ALL THIS PROTECTING GETS YOU!" Shikamaru chocked out in-between tears as he watched his dad. Shikaku smiled "Shikamaru, there is always a price to pay when you become a hero and a protector….it sometimes takes a life to save a life….I'm sorry I won't be around to watch you choose your path…but remember that if the path you choose, truly makes you at peace with yourself and happy…then I will be proud….even if you become a villain in someone's eyes….." Shikaku explained as he withdrew his last breath, leaving his son crying in an alley over his body. Shikamaru cried into his fathers chest.

That night Shikamaru's father had died, he had lost his mother long ago..he was an orphan, living now with his father's best friend Asuma. The funeral took place less than a week after the incident. Shikamaru stood at his fathers grave, remembering his last words as he placed a flower on the grave. "I will make you proud of me dad…I will become the hero you want me to be…" He said as he clenched his fist. "I will protect…but I will do it my own way."


	2. Chapter 1

in this chapter there is a lemon/lime my first

so try not to kill me

enjoy the story and don't worry more pairings will defiantly happen because Shika is awesome and he WILL get what he wants ;D

* * *

~10 years later~

The city is a corrupted place. Violence overwhelms the streets as the very popular Akatsuki control everything. From the drug traffics to the human traffics, they rule it. Shikamaru Nara, age 20, lives with his deceased father's friend, Asuma. He finds the evil to be disgusting but a necessity. It keeps him wealthy, because he sells the drugs to the users. He makes more money than anyone he knows and he does it all without Asuma having a clue. Of course, Asuma does wonder where he gets all this money, but decides not to question it.

"Okay, corner of Cromwell and Hawthorne, six o'clock." Shikamaru says to himself, reading the appointment for his next deal. He looks at his watch and sees the user is fifteen minutes late. His appointments are never late, especially this one, who happens to be a frequent client and personal friend. He decides to park his black and red Lotus Evora and check the area. As soon as he steps out he hears a scream coming from behind a building. He walks lazily around to find his friend shoved up against a wall, her hands held above her head as a man holds a knife to her throat. Shikamaru listens in on his conversation with his friend. "Alright cutie, just do what I say and I won't have to do anything too drastic alright." says as he lightly runs the blade along her skin. Shikamaru decides to intervene.

"YO!, you mind leaving, I have business to-do." He says with a rather bored look as the woman turns her head to see her friend. "SHIKA! Help me please, this jerk is trying to rape me!" She says as she struggles. The man holds the blade closer to her throat. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he then looks over at Shikamaru. "FUCK OFF, SHE IS MINE!"

Shikamaru lets out a sigh and begins to walk over. He sticks a cigarette in his mouth and lights it. He places both hands in the pockets of his blue jeans, taking a drag as he strolls over. The man is rather confused by his calm demeanor and throws the girl to the ground and pulls out a revolver.

"stay back buddy, your you get popped full of lead." Shikamaru glances at the gun as he takes the cigarette out of his mouth and speaks. "leave…or else things will get a lot more troublesome for you."

The man with the gun laughs and cocks back the hammer ready to shot. Shikamaru stares at the mans eyes with a look of deep thinking. The man notices this and asks, "What are you doing, a math problem or something?" he says in more confusion. Shikamaru ponders for a quick second and replies. "Just judging the trajectory." The man, now extremely confused replies "Trajectory? Trajectory of what?!" Shikamaru rolls his eyes and says, "This cigarette butt." with that he flicks it with forces as it sores through the air and hit's the man in the eye. He screams in pain as he lets off a blind shot, completely missing Shikamaru and hitting a tree. Shika runs up to the man and roundhouse kicks the gun from the man and swiftly clasp his hands on the back of the mans head and rams his knee, crushing the mans nose. Shikamaru follows up by ramming his elbow to the mans temple, knocking him out. All happening in less than five seconds.

He walks over the his friend and helps her up. "You okay Ino?" She dust herself off. "heh, I've been through worse, you know that." She says with a quick smile. "Sorry for making you wait." she said as she takes the money out of her purse. Shikamaru stops her and hands her a small brown bag. "It's on the house today." He says with a smile. "I think you've been through enough today." Ino smiles and gives her friend a hug. "I'll be sure to find a way to thank you." she says with a seductive wink. "can't wait." Shikamaru says sarcastically and lets out a laugh. "Do you want a ride home?" he asks. "I would really love one."

lime~ she says holding on to Shikamaru's arm. "You are my hero Shika." He laughs "nah, I'm just a protector, heroes don't exist." He says as he walks with Ino to his car. Shikamaru opens Ino's door and lets her in before getting in and driving towards her house. "You know, Shika? I still need to thank you for helping me out today." Ino spoke with an illustrious tone as she moved her hand onto Shikamaru's thigh. "I'm trying to drive Ino." He replied with a nervous tone. "Alright…I'll hurry up." She said as she unzipped his jeans and reached inside to pull out his dick. "you can take as much time as you want." Shikamaru said succumbing to his urges. Ino let out a little giggle as she began stroking him up and down at a steady pace. She then licked her lips and bent down from her chair to gently lick the tip of his lenth. Shikamaru let out a small gasp and gripped the wheel. Ino then slowly opened her mouth and took the tip of his cock into her mouth and began to suck lightly on it. Her tongue caressing the head with slow licks. Ino's head began to decend on his lenth, her teeth grazing along the skin of his shaft and her tongue licking every inch. She began to bob her hed up and down on his lenth. Her sucking becoming more powerful and her tongue wrapping around his cock. She reached her hand down to fondle his balls, rolling them in the palm of her hand as she continued sucking on hid dick. Shikamaru held the wheel tighter as he tried to concentrate. He was enjoying this pleasure, but he didn't want to crash. He was close to her house and pretty close to cumming. Ino began bobbing her head faster and faster on his cock. Sucking even more of him in, she began to gag a bit. Moans frome Shikamaru could be heard, a sign that he was really enjoying this. Shikamaru parked right in front of her place and turned of the car. He then placed his hands on Ino's head and gripped her hair lightly as he let out another groan. Ino's mouth was soon filled with Shika's cum. She could feel jets of sperm hit the back of her throat. Ino began swallowing all of Shikamaru's cum, suckling on his head to get every last then let out his head with a pop and placed himself back into his jeans.

"Thanks again Shika." She said with a wink after zipping him up. "n-n-no problem…" he said a little out of breath. Ino then opened the door and exited out of Shikamaru's car and into her house. Shikamaru stayed for a few moments regain his composer. He started the car and turned on his ipod. "It's been a good day." He said to himself as he drove back home to get some rest.

A/N: and thats chapter tell, r&r and such

thankies


End file.
